


Our First Christmas Together

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha and Steve set you up with Sharon and after several months together you and Sharon are spending your first Christmas together.





	Our First Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had met Sharon back when you both were Shield agents. Natasha was the one who introduced you to each other. But after Shield fell you haven’t seen or talked to each other that much. You both being busy, her working for the CIA and you being an Avenger.

Natasha knew you had feelings for Sharon and that Sharon had feelings for you. She knew that neither of you would do anything about it so she took matters into her own hands. She told Steve about her plan and he was all for it, he just wanted you and Sharon to be happy. Plus you and Sharon would make an amazing couple.

The plan was for Natasha to talk to you about a blind date that she picked out for you and Steve was going to do the same thing with Sharon. They both hoped that everything would go as planned.

You were in the training room punching a punching bag when Natasha walked in. Natasha walked over to you and when you saw her you stopped punching the punching bag. 

You looked at her and smiled. “Hey Nat.” You grabbed your water bottle you that was on the bench close to the punching bag and took a drink. When you were done you placed it back down on the bench and faced her. “What’s up?”

“Hey (Y/N).” She smiled. “Do you had any plans for tomorrow night?” 

You raised an eyebrow. “I don’t, but why-”

“Great! You have a date tomorrow night.”

“Wait, What?!” Your eyes widened, you were taken aback by this. “Hold on a minute. What date?”

Natasha just gave you a smirk and began to walk out of the training room, but she quickly turned around to face you. “I’ll help you pick something to wear for your date.” She points a finger at you. “Don’t even try and get out of this. If I have to drag you there, I will.” Then she walked out.

“Natasha!”

xxxxx

“There. You look amazing!” Natasha smiled as she backed away to get a good look at you.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. “Thanks Nat.” You started to get nervous. “Can’t you tell me who I’m going on a date with?” Not knowing who your date is, isn’t helping with your nerves. 

“I’m not telling you.” She smirked. You just rolled your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile though. Natasha put her hand on your shoulder. “You should head out, you don’t want to be late.”

Natasha walked with you out of your room. Before you left she told you that once you got back from your date that she wanted to know everything. Though you had a feeling she’ll know even before you got back.

It didn’t take you long to find the restaurant Natasha told you to go to. You walked in and looked around, your eyes landed on a familiar blonde. It was Sharon. 

You smiled as you walked over to her. “Hey Sharon.”

“(Y/N)!” Sharon got up from her seat and pulled you into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Natasha set me up on a blind date. What about you?” You pulled away from the hug.

“Steve set me up on a blind date as well.” She laughed. When Sharon said that your heart fell into your stomach. 

Then you thought about it, she said Steve set her up on a blind date, the same day as when Natasha set you up on one. Sharon seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“Wait, you’re my date!” The both of you said at the same time.

xxxxx

That was six months ago. You and Sharon stated dating not long after that date. When you both told Steve and Natasha they were so happy. Now Natasha wants your help to set Steve and Bucky up.

It was now Christmas, the first Christmas you and Sharon will be spending together. You and Sharon were at her apartment, you were cuddling on the couch watching Christmas movies. 

Sharon placed a kiss on your temple before she paused the movie. “I want to give you one of your Christmas presents a little early.” She got up and went over to the Christmas tree and picked up a little box. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down next you. She smiled and handed you the box.

“Baby, you sure?” You looked at the box then at Sharon. She nods. You took the box and opened it. Inside was a key, but not just any key. It was a key to Sharon’s apartment. 

“Will you move in with me?” Sharon nervously chewed her lip as she waited for your answer.

You placed the box down on the coffee table and wrapped your arms around her, Sharon immediately placed her hands on your hips. “Of course I’ll move in with you!” You smiled.

Sharon smiled and pulled you closer. You straddled her lab, you wrapped your arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. You couldn’t wait to finally move in with your girlfriend, you couldn’t wait to come home to her everyday and fall asleep and wake up next to the woman you love.


End file.
